


Jowd's New Friend

by Siver



Series: A Change in Fate [5]
Category: Final Fantasy X, Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chocobo antics, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: FFX crossover. Jowd makes a new friend. Some lighthearted silliness





	Jowd's New Friend

It wasn’t the chocobos themselves that bothered him, Sissel decided, as they settled in for a break. It was that he couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling that they were altogether too large and yet didn’t seem large enough. It was unsettling and he decided privately that between the passing knights and the wild birds there were a few too many for comfort and he would be happy to leave them behind.

He tried to relax while they had the time. Jowd appeared lost in deep thought. Cabanela lay back staring at the sky and humming to himself. Lynne had gone into the agency to speak with the owner or restock – Sissel wasn’t sure. Either way she’d been rather eager about it.

Then he saw it. A chocobo picked its way through the grass almost daintily coming up behind Jowd. Cabanela slowly propped himself up on his elbows as the chocobo approached. Sissel figured it would turn away, but instead it got closer and he could swear it was doing a bird equivalent of tip-toeing if it were possible.

Should he say something? Cabanela remained silent, watching intently, and Sissel realized, his shoulders quivered with silent laughter.

“Uh, Jowd?” Sissel started to say but too late.

The chocobo dipped its head down near Jowd’s shoulder with a loud ‘kweh!’. Jowd jumped in his spot and twisted around.

“What the…?!”

The chocobo bounced and made another happy sounding noise. Cabanela cracked and his laughter rung out over their small camp as the chocobo stepped around Jowd and ruffled its feathers with another cheery kweh. Sissel couldn’t help but join in at the bemused expression on Jowd’s face and the most definitely smug antics of the preening chocobo.

“And hello to you too,” Jowd said, looking up at the bird.

“Kweh, kweh!”

“I have some gysahl greeens in my bag,” Cabanela said with a grin.

Jowd shot him a look that plainly said of course you do, but slowly reached for their supplies. The chocobo cocked its head curiously at him. Jowd found the greens, and rose to his feet, proffering the plants to the bird.

The chocobo dipped its head and plucked them from his hand, then stood looking expectant. Jowd cautiously patted its beak and head eliciting another happy sound.

“I do belieeeve you’ve made a new friend,” Cabanela drawled while rising to his feet. He started to approach when the chocobo flapped its wings and stepped firmly between him and Jowd.

Sissel snorted. And it seemed Jowd attracted a type as man and bird faced off and Jowd’s amusement grew.

“Uh, what’s going on?” Lynne approached.

“Guest,” Sissel replied. “Or maybe a new guardian,” he added as the chocobo continued to stand protectively between Jowd and Cabanela engaging in a mutual exchange of huffiness.

Lynne giggled. “That’s adorable.”


End file.
